Stranger to Himself
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: I am going to try this one more time. Hryum is injured in an accident. What will happen? Will repost the other chapters as soon as I can. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Little House on the Prairie or any of the original characters. As I have no Beta Reader for this story, all mistakes are definitely my own.

**Stranger to Himself**

**Chapter One**

**Opening Scene**

The sun's yellow rays sent down its blazing heat upon the unconscious man lying on the ground. From where she sat on her horse, Maria Randall, could see the buggy at the bottom of the hill. The buggy's one wheel was busted and it looked like the horses had met the end of the road also. She guided her horse to the stranger and dismounted. Once she was kneeling by his side, she turned him over; he was alive.

"Well, mister," she looked at the gurney behind her horse, "You're lucky what I'm hauling is disposable. I sure hope I don't hurt you any worse by movin' ya." It took all her strength, and then some, but soon enough she had the stranger on the gurney. She mounted her horse again and headed for the abandoned house she and her half-brother had turned into home.

**Scene One**

Maria and her brown headed half-brother, Thomas, carried the stranger into the home they shared. After putting him in the guest bedroom, Thomas looked at his sister. She stood five feet five inches and had a petit build. Her dishwater blonde hair was done up in a bun and set on the back of her head. "How did you manage to get that man on that gurney of yours?" He could understand if he'd done it; after all, he was close to six feet and had shoulders as wide as an ox. But his sister, he was having a hard time comprehending that one.

Maria smiled as she pulled up the colorful star quilt that set on the bed and laid it under the stranger's arms, "It wasn't easy," she turned and looked at Thomas, "but I managed. Question is, who is he? He has no papers whatsoever on him." She looked upon the man, with her knack of 'seeing and feeling things', she could tell he was a gentle man.

"Don't know but," Thomas shrugged his shoulders, "He's got to be in his forties at least, and he does not have a wedding ring on. Which means he's not married, widower or, maybe, unfortunate to have a divorce on his hands." They both knew the last one was not highly likely as very few people divorced once they married.

Maria sat down in the rocker that set in the corner of the small room, and it _was _small, "I'll watch over him," she picked up her knitting that set off to her right, "you can go back to what you were doin'." Thomas turned and left hoping the man would soon wake up.

**0000**

"I don't like this," Doctor William Thompson stood on the porch of the café' talking to Charles and Jonathon, "Hyrum should have been back, and I should have been gone, by now." Dr. Baker had gone to a convention in Waynoka and had sent word back to Walnut Grove he would not be traveling on the stagecoach home. He'd wrote and said he'd be using his friend's buggy and visiting various people on the way back, but he'd promised to be back within two weeks.

"Maybe we should go looking for him," Jonathon looked at Charles, "I have some time to spare." He hated the idea something might have happened to their good friend. He was such a good man and was friendly to everyone.

Charles eyebrows furrowed. He was concerned too. Hyrum Baker was a man of his word; he'd never purposely leave Walnut Grove without a doctor. That's exactly what would happen; Walnut Grove would be without medical help if Dr. Thompson had to leave before Dr. Baker got back. "I'll let Caroline know what's going one," Charles looked at Jonathon then turned to Dr. Thompson, "Any chance you can stay in Walnut Grove for a few more days?"

Dr. Thompson smiled, "I'll get a letter written and sent off as soon as possible." He headed for Dr. Baker's office.

**Scene Two**

Maria lifted up her head when she heard the stranger let out a moan, lift up his right hand and rest it on his forehead. She hurried over to his side. She smiled as the man opened his eyes, but her smile quickly changed to a frown. The stranger was blinking his eyes and moving his hand down in front of his face. "What's wrong, sir?"

"I…I can't see." He answered as he lay his hand back down.

"What's your name?" Maria asked, figuring she was going to need Thomas to send a wire to the man's family or friends.

"H…" Hyrum began to answer only to find himself turning his eyebrows down once more, "H…" he again began speaking but stopped. What _was_ his name?

Maria didn't like this. A blind man with no name was not a good sign. "Do you know where you're from?" she sat on the side of the bed and asked.

Hyrum tried hard to remember; it only made his head hurt. "No," he finally shook his head, "H," he shook his head, "my name starts with an H, but that is all I can remember."

She stood up. The man had to have a name. What could she call him until he remembered? Maria started smiling as she remembered a good childhood friend. "I'll call you Hayden. Not a usual name for around here, I admit, but it's still better than 'hey you'. Now rest, I'll go get you something to eat if you're hungry."

"I am," he tried to sit up straight and let out a painful groan, "Feels like I have a busted leg." He laid his hand on his right leg as he rested against the pillows lying on the bed.

"That's because it is broken," Maria smiled sympathetically, "Just rest. I'll go get you something to eat." She walked out of the room leaving the man she knew only as Hayden to wonder who he really was, and if he had been blind his whole life or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Little House on the Prairie or any of the original characters. As I have no Beta Reader for this story, all mistakes are definitely my own. Charles memory comes from the episode "Harvest of Friends"…as I'm sure you'll recognize.

**Stranger To Himself**

**Chapter Two**

**Scene Three**

Hyrum sat at the table while Maria cooked; she and Thomas had helped him out of the bed and into the kitchen. After all, three days in bed was enough to drive anyone up a wall. "Here," She put an empty bowl on the table and a pot of beans she'd gathered out of the garden that set in the back yard, "You can snap the beans." She did not believe in allowing a man, any man, to sit idle if there was something they could do.

Hyrum moved his hands up and onto the table and, within seconds he was doing as she asked. "How long have you and your brother lived here?" he asked figuring he might as well get to know the people who had been kind enough to come to his aid and take him in.

"Five years," Maria answered and sighed, "We lived in New York until Papa decided to move out to California, but he and mama both fell ill with Typhoid and died shortly before Thomas and I found this place."

"Neither of you are married then." Hyrum hoped he was not out of line in asking.

Maria did not answer at first then sighed, "Thomas is married, but" she shook her head, "his wife took their two children and went back to New York. I keep telling him to go after her and make things right before he winds up regretting it. As far as I go," she just chuckled, "I'm too stubborn and opinionated for men I guess. I don't hesitate to tell them what I think and where to take a bad attitude."

She was shocked to hear the guest agree, "No reason not to speak up if you feel like it."

"Hayden, you have got to be the first. I've never had a man agree with me on that one. They seem to think when you're younger than they are you should just keep silent." People in general who gave her that attitude always wound up with an earful.

Hyrum hesitated as he knew it was impolite to inquire about one's age. Finally, he took a chance and asked slowly, "Just how old are you, may I ask?" he turned his head in the direction her voice was coming from.

Maria only chuckled, "Young enough not to complain and old enough to keep my mouth shut?"

That got him to laughing, but then he grew serious, "May I ask you describe the house we're in. It would be nice to have a picture in my head."

Maria felt horrible. She'd never stopped to consider how he must be feeling. She stopped what she was doing and sat down at the table. "When we brought you in we were immediately in the front room. It has a couch and bookshelf on the north wall, along with the door that leads to the bedroom you are staying in, a chair and the opening to this kitchen on the south side, a piano and fireplace on the east side and couple of chairs on the west wall. There is an entrance way next to the stove that leads to the other bedrooms my brother and I use, along with a washroom. I have no idea who built the place or why it was abandoned. My brother was able to go to the courthouse and buy it. I'm afraid there's not much for decorations. A few pictures set on the hearth and I keep fresh flowers on the piano, but we have very little in the way of material wealth. However, we are more than happy to share what we have with you, Hayden."

Before he could say anything, Thomas walked in the door. He merely looked at their guest and headed for the washroom. "You'll excuse my brother," Maria sighed, "He has not been himself since Anna took the children and left. I best get back to cooking supper." She put the bowls back in front of him, making sure he knew she'd switched the order they'd been in before she went back to her work.

Hyrum said nothing as he started snapping beans again, his mind once more on who he might be and where he might be from.

**Scene Four**

The wind was blowing gently through the air and birds sang one song after another. It was as if they were trying to give some sort of reassurance to the two men traveling down the dusty road and ease their troubled minds. "This isn't looking good, Charles," Jonathon stopped his horse and took a drink of water from his canteen, "We've been looking for days, so has Nels, Lars, and a number of other men. We're going to have to send a wire to Waynoka and see if the law up there can start searching."

Charles didn't like that. True, they were almost fifteen miles from Walnut Grove, but he hated giving up. Hyrum was like family, even if Harriet Olsen was acting like a child. "_For heaven's sake,"_ Harriet had stood on the porch whining worse than any four year old child ever thought of doing, "_Dr. Baker's a grown man with too soft of a heart! I bet ya he's just found someone who needs help, but doesn't have the money to pay for it. I bet ya he's helping them in exchange for chickens or something! Why do you have to go looking for him right now? Wait another week! We have Dr. Thompson for another three if we really need a doctor! I need you here. This is the busiest time of the year!" _

Charles and Jonathon were both appalled at Harriet's cold heartedness and lack of concern. They might have said something only Nels beat them to it. "_Harriet! I'm ashamed of you! Dr. Baker may just be in real trouble and you're more concerned about how much money we might, or might not make?"_ Nels had practically ripped the cooking apron off he'd been using and threw it down. _"I'm going to look with the rest of the men!"_

In his mind, Charles could see Nels, Lars, Hyrum and a number of other men all walking towards where he lay, along with Mary and Laura. One by one those men had stacked the grain he could not, the grain his young girls had struggled so hard with. "We have to keep looking," Charles turned his horse onto a road that looked more like a path; he knew it eventually led to Waynoka, "At least, for a few more hours."

Jonathon might have argued only he knew how Charles felt. Hyrum had come to the aid of so many people that the folks in Walnut Grove were always saying that out of everyone in town 'that man has the largest family out of all of us.' "Okay, but," Jonathon looked at Charles, "if we don't find him we turn back and send a telegram." Charles said nothing as he continued the search.

**OOOOO**

Laura stood next to the cloths line helping her mother hang the clothes her mother had just finished washing. "Laura!" Caroline did not yell; however, she did raise her voice just enough to catch her daughter's attention. The girl was staring off into space.

"Sorry, ma," Laura handed her one of her pa's shirts, "I'm just worried about Dr. Baker. Do you think they'll find him?"

Caroline was more worried that she was going to admit. The children did not need to feel her fear. No one did. They needed hope more than anything. "Good Lord be willing'," Caroline smiled, "I'm sure they will. We just have to keep him in our prayers and believe."

"Yes ma." Laura said nothing more as they finished hanging the clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Little House on the Prairie or any of the original characters. As I have written more and taken an English composition class I'm no longer using a Beta Reader. Therefore, all mistakes are definitely my own. I know there were various towns named in the show, but it's been a long time since I've seen the show. That being the case, I've just made a name up. If it was actually used on the show, it's pure coincidence.

**Stranger To Himself**

**Chapter Three**

**Scene Five**

Hyrum sat on the porch doing his best not to listen in on the conversation that Maria and Thomas were having inside the house. Maria had helped him out to the chair she'd placed on the porch so she and her brother could talk. However, the man was raising his voice loud enough to wake the dead. While Hyrum could not tell exactly what Maria was saying he could hear Thomas.

"We don't even know who he is! What kind of man is he! Is he wanted by the law, or is he a law abiding citizen! We can't continue keeping him here!" The statements were just a few of the things the man was insisting on saying. Hyrum jerked when he heard what sounded like someone being slapped. Before he knew it the man called Thomas Randall was storming out of the house and riding off. Maria appeared on the porch. He didn't have to be able to see to feel her anger.

"I'm sorry," Hyrum turned his head slightly, "I don't mean to be a burden to anyone."

Maria shook her head and rested her hand upon his shoulder, "You are not a burden to me, Hayden. You are a stranger whose becoming a friend is all. Thomas needs to let go of his selfishness and learn some compassion," She paused then continued, "Thomas is moving out. I'm going to spread the word around Burrsville that I have a room for rent. I hope you'll be okay with that."

Hyrum ran his hand down the top of his busted leg; as far as he knew, it was healing fine. She had been nothing but a lady since he'd woken up as an unintentional guest in the Randall home. Somehow, he knew he had nothing to fear when it came to the young woman called Maria Randall. "I'll be fine if you will be." He answered.

"Come on inside," she took her arm off his shoulder and held onto his arm as he stood on the crutches she'd picked up from Burnsville's doctor, "It's time for lunch or the food will be getting cold." He didn't fight her as she led him into the house. After all, he was hungry.

**Scene Six**

Dr. William Lee shook his head as Maria folded her arms in defiance. She'd left the man she called Hayden with her good friends, James and Elaine Harmom. The young couple had moved into the spare room in the Randall home. "His leg should be healed in a couple of weeks and," the man shrugged, "he can tell light from darkness now. There is a high chance his blindness is only temporary but," he stressed the word 'but', "there is no telling when it comes to the amnesia part of his problem. That could resolve itself tomorrow, the next day, next month, next year or never. All I said was I was concerned about your reputation."

"My reputation my foot!" Maria sat up straight and did not try to hide her disgust, "The Harmon's are using the spare bedroom for now. When they no longer need it someone else will. All I have is a small boarding house now, what is the real reason you are so fired concerned?"

Dr. Lee hated it when the woman could see right through him. She had a way of doing that, seeing through a person when she wanted too. "I just don't want you to find yourself growing too attached to someone who could walk right out of your life and not even know that's what he was doing." He'd known the young woman since the day she and her brother had moved to Burnsville. She and Thomas were as different as night and day. It hadn't surprised him to learn the man had moved out of the house and out of Burnsville.

"I'll be fine," she stood up, "please just consider what we talked about. Hayden may not be able to see right now, but he seems to have a great deal of knowledge when it comes to medicine. Would it really hurt to take him along on your visits? It's not like you have to pay him any money."

Dr. Lee chuckled, "I know, just tell him I'll take care of paying his rent. What would he say if he knew you weren't accepting any rent from him?"

Maria smiled from ear to ear, "Now, you and I can just get ourselves a good case of amnesia when it comes to that, can't we?" After all, she saw no reason to do anything that would take away from her new friend's dignity.

"Forget what?" Dr. Lee grinned and laughed. Guess it was Miss Randall's business who she charged rent to and who she didn't.

**0000**

Charles sat in the church on the front pew. Reverend Alden sat next to him listening. "It's like he's vanished from off the face of the earth. It's been almost a month now. I want to keep on searching only I have my family to think about." Charles held his hat in his hands and turned it around; he was feeling quite frustrated and not hiding it all well.

Reverend Alden sighed as he thought on Dr. Baker. He too had spent a good portion of the previous night lying awake thinking on the search the law was calling off. "There's a reason for everything, Charles, sometimes we just have to wait to find out the reason. Until then," he shrugged his shoulders in resignation, "we pray and carry on. Hyrum would not want us putting our lives on hold."

Charles stood up. He knew the good reverend was right; it didn't make it any easier though, "I'll see you later." He turned and walked out of the church.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Little House on the Prairie or any of the original characters. As I have written more and taken an English composition class I'm no longer using a Beta Reader. Therefore, all mistakes are definitely my own. I know there were various towns named in the show, but it's been a long time since I've seen the show. That being the case, I've just made a name up. If it was actually used on the show, it's pure coincidence.

**Stranger To Himself**

**Chapter Four**

**Scene Seven**

Dr. Lee knocked at the door of the small log cabin. Hyrum, cane in hand, stood next to him. "The Hopkin family lives here," Dr. Lee looked at Hyrum, "consists of Timothy Hopkins, his wife, Adeline and their three boys. Thaddeus is ten, Matthew is seven, and James is four. She's expecting another child sometime next month."

"Sounds like they have their hands full." Hyrum couldn't help but wonder why it seemed so natural to accompany William on his rounds. Was he actually a doctor or just one very sociable person? He was brought out of his thought as he heard the door open.

If Hyrum could see he would have seen a woman standing five feet five with her black hair done up in bun, the bun setting on the back of her head. Her abdomen definitely showed her condition, "Why come in doc," she smiled at the Burnsville doctor, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Hayden," Dr. Lee figured it best to leave off the part of the amnesia for now. As nice as Mrs. Hopkins was, she had some pretty strange ideas at times, "He's new in town. Do you mind if he makes my rounds with me for a while?"

"I don't see why not only," she couldn't help but smile, "Don't tell me he's your replacement."

Both Dr. Lee and Hyrum laughed, "I wouldn't worry about that ma'am," Hyrum spoke up, "I'm just along for the ride." Once they were inside, Dr. Lee made his way to the bedroom where Thaddeus lay in his bed. Hyrum stood in the door way listening to the doctor talking to his patient. He might have dwelt on the fact that he was once again 'feeling at home' only, James stood next to him pulling on his pant leg. Hyrum reached down, felt for the child and picked him up. Hyrum was surprised when the lad put his arms around his neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Once again, if he could see, he would have seen the shocked look upon Mrs. Hopkins face, as it was he heard her small gasp.

"What is it, ma'am?" Hyrum turned towards the sound of her voice.

"James," she managed to speak, "he never goes to anyone but his father or I, not since his twin brother died last year." While she was shocked, Mrs. Hopkins decided right then and there this "Hayden fellow must be all right." Once Dr. Lee was done he took his exit and took Hyrum around to meet the other citizens in Burnsville.

**Scene Eight**

Hyrum walked alongside Maria; the young woman had promised her "Uncle John and Aunt Annie" Miller she'd drop by and see them. John Miller was the town's main clergyman. She'd invited Hyrum to go along. "Don't be too surprised if Uncle John says some pretty outrageous things," Maria said as they walked down the dirt road that led to the Miller's two story home, "I think he's had to keep his sense of humor with all the children they have."

Hyrum, who had adjusted to being Hayden Johnson, Doctor Lee's somewhat sighted helper; Hyrum could now see various shadows, laughed, "Seven children will do that to a body. That is, I guess it would." The somewhat regretful tone in his voice did not pass Maria by.

"You want to know if you have a wife and children," Maria stopped and looked around at the open field they'd just came to, "I wish I could give you your past back, Hayden," she turned to face him, "Only I can't. However, you bore no wedding ring so I doubt you're married. Don't worry though; everyone here is growing to love you. If nothing else you've got us as your family."

Hyrum felt as if someone had just poured cold water over him, his eyebrows turned down and he found his right hand rubbing his forehead, _"you've got us as your family_" Where had he heard that before?

His reaction got Maria's attention like nothing else could. Putting her hand on his right arm, she asked in an urgent tone, "What is it, Hayden? Are you all right?" She didn't want him to go getting sick or anything.

He took his hand down and smiled slightly, "Sorry to scare you, Maria," he covered her hand with his, "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just frustrating not knowing who I am or where I come from. Forgive me for finding myself so angry, angry at being torn from people I know I consider family and angry at not being able to see my new friends either."

Shock shone in Maria's widened eyes, "And who's stopping you from seeing any of us?" she took a hold of Hyrum's hands, "Look at me," she lifted his hands to her face, "See me."

A part of Hyrum felt funny; still, he began moving his hand across her forehead and down her nose. By the time he was through, Hyrum was grinning from ear to ear, "You're a beautiful young lady."

Maria started laughing, "I'm not that young, thanks just the same. Come on," she took a hold of his hand, "Let's get to Uncle John and Aunt Annie's before they have a cow!" Hyrum almost said, "_You'd think I was courting you." _Only, he didn't dare.

**OOOO**

Albert thrust the pitchfork he held into the hay as hard as he could. He was angry and had to find some way to get it out without hurting himself or anyone around him. Charles appeared in the door way of the barn and watched, sympathy shown in his eyes. '_He promised! He said he'd help me study!'_ Albert's words, shouted at the dinner table, rang in Charles' ears. Like Laura, Albert was confused, angry and scared. When Albert felt someone watching him, he turned around.

"I'm sorry," Albert was ashamed of his outburst, "I…" he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He knew what he was thinking but had no words to match his thoughts.

"You want Dr. Baker back," Charles put his hands in his pockets as he looked up towards the barn ceiling fighting his own emotions, then looked back down at Albert, "or you want to know what happened."

Albert fought the tears that were trying to escape, but failed, "W..Where is he pa? What happened?" Albert threw the pitchfork down and ran into Charles' opened arms, "Why isn't he here? He belongs here!"

"I know, boy," Charles' voice cracked, "I know that, everyone does," he gently pulled his son away from him, "and, maybe, someday we'll have the answers. For now, don't let yourself grow angry at Dr. Baker. Whatever happened? I'm sure it wasn't his fault."

Albert wiped his tears and did his best to smile, "All right, pa." he said as he followed Charles back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Little House on the Prairie or any of the original characters. As I have written more and taken an English composition class I'm no longer using a Beta Reader. Therefore, all mistakes are definitely my own. I know there were various towns named in the show, but it's been a long time since I've seen the show. That being the case, I've just made a name up. If it was actually used on the show, it's pure coincidence.

**Stranger To Himself**

**Chapter Five**

**Scene Nine**

Hyrum sat in the home of Reverend John Miller and his wife, Annie. Their children's voices, and footsteps, could be heard throughout the house. "Well, Hayden," Annie smiled up on the newest resident of Burnsville, she loved it when someone new moved in or passed through. She loved meeting new people; they fascinated her, "What do you think of Burnsville?"

"It is fine," Hyrum smiled, 'Everyone has been quite polite and nice."

When her aunt's eye brows turned down, Maria chuckled, 'He hasn't met the Smart's yet," the young woman turned to her friend, Hyrum's own eyebrows had turned downwards, "Joseph Smart is the small town banker. His wife is nice enough, but," she shook he head, "Don't do business with Joseph unless you're desperate, and don't expect any mercy."

"Money before all else, huh?" Hyrum had a feeling he'd known people like that.

"About the size of it, Mrs. Smart may be nice enough, but watch out when she gets going, half of what she says is true and the other half," he shrugged his shoulders, "I'd take with a grain of salt. Knowing her, she'll have you being anything from a saint to the pied piper; still, she's a child of God. We just have to remind ourselves of that on her bad days." Annie answered.

"Now, now dear," the good Reverend smiled as he sat down next to his wife, "We need to be careful how we speak about other people. The Smarts are good enough people," he chuckled, "If you don't do business with them." That busted everyone in the room up.

Hyrum relaxed and enjoyed Millers very much. They told him how they'd been born and raised back east but 'felt the call' to move, they told him how they'd come to Burnville and made it their home. "Good thing we did," John Miller grinned at Maria, "That young lady almost left us and she's the best thing to happen to the children of Burnsville, best teacher we ever had. All I want to know is," he shook his finger at his "niece", "why you let Caroline Strock take over. I know, she's wonderful to the children. You were better."

Hyrum felt himself stiffen. He knew he had not met the schoolteacher yet so, that being the case, what was it about her name that sounded so familiar? His subtle body language did no go by Maria unnoticed. "I had my reasons," Maria stood up, "We've been here long enough. Dr. Lee is expecting Hayden's help today. I need to get him over to the office."

"Sure," John teased as he, his wife and Hyrum stood up, "that's just an excuse to run out politely out on our conversation." Hyrum and Maria smiled and only laughed as they walked out the door and headed out.

**Scene Ten**

"Hello, Mr. Hayden!" James Hopkins called out as Hyrum and Maria walked by the General Store. They couldn't help but smile as the child refused to use the name Johnson.

"Hello," Hyrum turned his head towards the shadow of the small four year old boy, as the shadow was clearer than it had been just a few weeks before, he could actually see the lad's shape and size. The fact that his eyesight was definitely slowly getting better made his day, "you behave yourself!" Hyrum said as the child was known to be quite active.

"Yes, sir!" the child called out as his smiling parents put him in the back of the wagon.

Hyrum couldn't help but think on the woman walking next to him. While he hadn't asked, he'd gathered from other people, she was in her late twenties, tutored the young children when necessary and he'd "seen" her handy work first hand. Maria was the Burnsville seamstress.

"Why _did_ you quit teaching?" Hyrum stopped in his tracks and turned to face Maria. Maybe he shouldn't be asking only he couldn't help it; he was curious.

Maria shrugged her shoulders, sighed and started walking again, "Because I do love the children and would never want to hurt them."

Hyrum was confused, "I don't get it."

"I don't have the patience people think I do, Hayden. Oh sure, I do fine with four or five children but the whole class room? I was giving myself ulcers! There were days I went home just crying. I finally quit the day I had to come up with a reason to leave the classroom, destroyed everything I could lay my hands on, without hurting anyone or anything of any real value and then go back into the classroom and tell the children school was letting out early for 'personal reasons.' I realized then I loved the children dearly, but I hated teaching."

"So, that's when you started making dresses?" Hyrum asked.

Maria smiled and chuckled, "I started making dresses in order to save money to go to nursing school. I want to be a nurse someday, not in a big city hospital though. I want to find a small country doctor who wouldn't mind having some help, even if he had to pay me in apples and eggs."

Once again Hyrum found himself stiffening up just a little, _"…all I've got is this here bag of apples if you'll take them." _He could hear a gentleman's voice but could get no face to go with it. "Hayden?" Maria stopped and looked at her friend.

"I am fine," Hyrum smiled as he found himself taking a hold of her hand, "just doing my best to not stress over remembering is all. After all, what is going to come back will come back." The two continued, hand in hand down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Little House on the Prairie or any of the original characters. As I have written more and taken an English composition class I'm no longer using a Beta Reader. Therefore, all mistakes are definitely my own. I know there were various towns named in the show, but it's been a long time since I've seen the show. That being the case, I've just made a name up. If it was actually used on the show, it's pure coincidence.

A/N I'm sorry but I don't recall just what faith the Ingalls, Dr. Baker etc were supposed to be. Guess, if they were Methodists I am lucky…if not, don't yell too loud.

**Stranger To Himself**

**Chapter Six**

**Scene Eleven**

The once blue sky was dotted with angry black rain clouds and the sound of rumbling thunder could be heard off in the distance. Hyrum and Dr. Lee hurried into the Burnsville Café just as the rain began to fall and the lightening began to dance around in the sky. The tables were almost filled to capacity but, thank goodness, there was still a table empty. The two men made their way to the empty table and sat down.

"I want to thank you, Hayden," Doctor Lee smiled, "I doubt think that old coot would have taken his medicine if you hadn't tricked him into it." 'The old coot' being the doctor's own brother, he was ten years younger than William.

Hyrum started chuckling, "I didn't mind a bit," he took the glass of water from Maria, she was helping out as Hannah, the regular waitress, was laid up sick, "it was rather nice actually being able to see his face enough to know he worse than a two year old." He finished talking and gave Maria his order, as did Dr. Lee.

Maria smiled as she turned and left. Hayden's sight was ten times better than before. Dr. Lee said, if things continued "the man probably have full use of his sight back within the next couple of weeks." She thought it was wonderful.

Dr. Lee couldn't help but notice the fact that the man called Hayden kept his eyes on Maria anytime she was in the room. He sighed inside. While he didn't mind the age difference between the two he was concerned about the young woman and her feelings. After all, just like the Millers, he was a 'relative by adoption'. As if Hyrum was reading his thoughts, he shrugged his shoulders and asked, "You don't think I should be looking do you?"

Dr. Lee was surprised, but pleased the man should ask him such a question. He didn't want him to get the wrong idea, "I just think you should be careful. I'd hate to see either one of you hurt."

Hyrum knew where the man was coming from. He'd been thinking on it a lot too. It was obvious he wasn't going to remember who he was. That being the case, he began thinking on Reverend Miller's offer, the offer to take him along the next time the good reverend 'made his rounds'. The idea being, someone might recognize him. "I'll be careful." Hyrum said as he saw Maria come out of the kitchen carrying their food.

**Scene Twelve**

The wind was blowing gently through the air as Hyrum climbed the stairs to the Burnsville Church. Opening the door, he went inside. The good reverend was cleaning up as everyone had gone home. When he heard the door open, Reverend Miller looked up from the pew he was cleaning. "Well, hello, Hayden. May I help you?"

Hyrum didn't say anything until he'd sat down on the front pew; Reverend Miller joined him. "I'd like to go with you on your rounds next month only," he paused, not believing what he was actually thinking, "Maria says you're the closest thing she has to a father. That being the case," he paused again feeling quite uncertain how to approach things, "I have a question for you."

The Reverend wasn't blind. He'd seen Hyrum and Maria together; he'd heard people talk. He had to grin even if he was concerned, "You sound as nervous as a man asking a gal's father if he can marry her. What's up?" His eyes were laughing. He couldn't help it.

Hyrum shook his head and chuckled, "No, I'm to that stage yet only," he paused again, "I do like her. I like her a lot. I want to court her only, what do I have to offer her? I do good to earn my own living in between working with Doctor Lee and working part time for the Strocks at the General Store. To top it off, I don't even know my own name."

Reverend Miller said nothing for a moment. Maria was well over eighteen. As concerned as he was, John didn't see where he had a say one way or the other on who courted her and who didn't. Still, the man beside him had a point. "My wife, Maria and I will be going to a few small towns then into Waynoka. Doctor Lee has some connections. I don't know if you've heard but all the studying he's been having Maria do? He wasn't telling her but it was to prepare her for her nursing test. I know," he smiled at Hyrum's shocked look, "I was surprised to. I knew the man had connections but not like that! Anyway," John paused, "We'll probably be gone close to six weeks. If you want, I'll talk to the Strocks; maybe, you can come along with us. Though, I will say up front I think it wise to talk to Dr. Lee first."

Hyrum smiled and stood up. "I don't see why he'd object, but I'll talk to him. If he says it's okay, I'll go. I have to find out who I am, if I can." He turned and walked out praying like mad for a miracle.

**00000**

The sun was shining down upon Walnut Grove while Nels and Charles stood outside the mercantile visiting. They stopped when Reverend Alden pulled up in his buggy. "Hello, Reverend." Charles smiled, as did Nels.

"Hello," Reverend Alden leaned forward, "you saved me a trip out to your place, Charles. I," he took a letter out of his pocket, "was hoping Caroline and you would be able to help me out."

Charles eyes rose slightly, "What's up?"

"This is from an old friend, John Miller," Reverend Alden opened the letter up, "I haven't seen or heard from him in a number of years. He says he, his wife, a woman he looks upon as a daughter and another friend are going to be coming to Walnut Grove in a month. The thing is the gal and the friend are only courting and both will need a place to stay. Anna and I can take the Millers in but we have no place for their "daughter" and friend. I was hoping you could take one of them in and," he looked at Nels, "I was hoping you could spare a room at the café."

Charles' face lit up, "Of course, we'll make room for one of them."

"Same here," Nels smiled, "I'll make sure we have a room ready. What else is there?" He noticed the troubled look at Reverend Alden's face.

"He says the friend has amnesia. He said the man was involved in some sort of accident. Originally it busted his leg and robbed him of his eyesight too. Apparently, the leg is healed and the eyesight is almost normal; however," he rubbed the back of his head, "He doesn't want anyone pushing him to remember anything. He said their doctor said it could be quite dangerous, might set him back even further. Is Harriet…" he paused, Mrs. Olsen was out of town but was due back soon. Nels save him the trouble of finishing his sentence.

"She got home early but," his face got one of his rare firm looks, "She'll behave. I'll make sure of it!" In between the look on Nels face and the tone in his voice, both Charles and Robert Alden had to bite their tongues.

"Thanks," Reverend Alden lifted the reins and headed down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Little House on the Prairie or any of the original characters. As I have written more and taken an English composition class I'm no longer using a Beta reader, thus all mistakes are definitely my own.

uWe're Going Home" (1871)

**Hymn**

**"To me to live is Christ, and to die is gain." -Phil. 1:21.**

**Words by [Mrs.] Francis "Fanny" Jane Crosby [Van Alstyne], 1820-1915**

**Music by William Batchelder Bradbury, 1816-1868**

**Page 71 from ?**

**[Washington, D. C.?:] Biglow & Main**

**[Source: 1871-03289LoC]**

**Stranger To Himself**

**Chapter Seven**

**Scene Thirteen **

Maria and Hyrum stood next to Willow Lake as the sun's rays danced upon the water; the Millers were both taking a nap under a nearby tree. They had been on the road for two weeks and been in two small towns. "Uncle John says we'll we in Walnut Grove in a couple of days, but," Maria looked at Hyrum, "are you going to be okay, Hayden? You seem unsettled and troubled." She worried that maybe, just maybe, this trip had not been a good idea.

Hyrum sighed and shook his head, his mind on the towns they'd already been in. While he was elated Maria was now a full-fledged nurse, it was the reactions he'd seen in people's face, the reactions directed at him, that bothered him. "Have you noticed the way people have been looking at me but saying nothing? It's like they know me but won't admit it. If that's the case, am I that bad of a man?" He hated to think that was the case.

Shock waves ran through Maria. She _had _noticed a couple of people staring and then walking away but the fact that Hyrum would take it to mean something negative had never entered her mind. "No, Hayden," she turned to face him, putting her hands on the front of his shoulders, "you will never be able to convince me of that. I've been around you for almost six months now. There is nothing bad about you at all."

Hyrum couldn't help but smile. While he troubled him that he was no closer to remembering who he was and, apparently, the few people who may be recognizing him were not saying that was the case, it was good to know she believed in him. "You're taking a chance with me, you know that? Maybe, I can provide for you like a queen or, maybe, you'll be blessed to have a roof over your head."

Maria smiled and chuckled as she slid her arms up and around his neck, "As long as that roof has you underneath it, Hayden. I'll be fine." Their faces were just inches apart when they heard a loud coughing sound. Hyrum laid his forehead against hers and said, "I think your uncle's awake."

"You bet I am!" John started roaring with laughter, "Good thing too. I should just marry the two of you here right and now then I could find someplace else to sleep!" That only caused Hyrum, Maria and Annie; she'd woken up when her husband started laughing, to join in the man's laughter.

"Might be a better idea than you think reverend," Hyrum said as he looked upon Maria and continued laughing.

**Scene Fourteen **

"Nels Olsen!" Harriet was pacing back and forth in the Olsen's home waving her arms around and shouting, "Taking the young woman in I can see but a man who doesn't know who he is? Are you kidding? He could be a robber, or," her eyes widened in horror, "He could even be a murderer!"

"Harriet!" Nels voice held one of his rare 'don't push this issue' tones, the only one that ever shut Harriet up, "That is unnecessary! Reverend Alden assures me that his friend would not be traveling with a man of ill repute! He _will _be staying at the hotel, you _will_ be polite and you will not press him for any information! _Do you understand_?"

Harriet's mouth dropped open in shock. Nels so seldom talked to her this way. She knew, from past experiences, she had best listen and do as he said. "All right, Nels," she threw her shoulders and head backwards while smoothing out her skirt, "I will not bother the man, but don't come complaining to me when he turns out to be wanted by the law for something."

"With you as host, he'd probably prefer jail." Nels muttered.

"What did say?" Harriet, who had headed for the entrance way to the store, turned around and asked.

Nels hated it when she came close to hearing what he actually said. Since she'd been bragging about her various sales before she'd went off on about the Millers and their friends coming, he replied, "I said you'll do fine with the sales."

"Oh," Harriet's chin puffed out and upwards slightly, "I'm sure I will; I always do." She turned and left the room leaving Nels to the peace and quiet he preferred.

**0000**

Charles, Jonathon and Reverend Alden stood in front of the mill talking when the Reverend saw the Miller's wagon. Hyrum and Maria were in the back sitting near the front of the wagon, therefore neither one of them could be seen. "Looks like John and his wife are…" Robert started talking but stopped as shock waves ran through him, Jonathon and Charles. There was singing come from the back of the wagon; one of the voices sounded extremely familiar!

_Our weary days will soon be over, _

_And every night of gloom _

_Be lost in that delightful waking _

_Of bliss, beyond the tomb; _

_Around our frail and shattered bark, _

_When ocean billow foam, _

_The soul amid the storm can sing, _

_Praise God, we're going home_!

_The heart that finds repose in Jesus, _

_Can smile at every pain, _

"_To live in Christ," in joy or sorrow,— _

"_To die, immortal gain;" _

_We look beyond these fading scenes, _

_Tho' strangers here we roam; _

_We have a sure abiding place,— _

_Praise God, we're going home!_

_The hand of death may rend asunder _

_Our dearest earthly ties; _

_Yet faith unveils a world of glory, _

_And there we long to rise; _

_Faith soars aloft on eagle wings, _

_Above yon azure dome, _

_Brings heavenly visions to our sight,— _

_Praise God, we're going home_!

It was all the three men could do to smile and appear normal as Reverend Miller pulled on the reigns and stopped the wagon. Sure enough, they found themselves looking into the face of Dr. Hyrum Baker.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Little House on the Prairie or any of the original characters. As I have written more and taken an English composition class I'm no longer using a Beta reader, thus all mistakes are definitely my own.

**Stranger To Himself**

**Chapter Eight**

**Scene Fifteen**

Caroline was standing by the stove and the children were either cleaning their rooms or sitting at the table when Charles walked in the door. One look at his face and Caroline knew something was up; after all, he looked as if a couple of lightning bolts had hit him. "What is it, pa?" Laura stood in her room looking over the railing.

When he did not answer, Caroline stepped away from the stove, "Charles? What is wrong?" her concern shown in the unsettled look in her eyes and in her questioning tone of voice.

"Remember when I told you what Reverend Alden said about this Reverend Miller and the folks that would be traveling with them?" He looked around at his family. Thier faces were full of anticipation.

"Yes," Caroline pulled a chair out from the table and sat down, "What about it?" She wondered if she really wanted to know as he looked rather uncomfortable.

Charles again paused and rubbed his left palm with his right hand, "The fellow with amnesia, it's…it's Doctor Baker." He wasn't surprised by the shocked looks that came upon his family's face nor the gasps that escaped their lips, "That woman he was supposed to be courting? She and he went ahead and got married in the last town they passed through. They're staying at the hotel."

"Doctor Baker? He's the one with amnesia and he's married?" Caroline repeated the words more to convince herself than anything else. She couldn't believe it. After six months the town had accepted the fact that, somehow, Dr. Baker had met his death somewhere in between Waynoka and Walnut Grove. Now Charles was telling the family he was alive, married but had no memory of them or anyone else?

"Yes," Charles finally found himself relaxing, even chuckling, as he started telling them what had happened in the mercantile. "You should have heard Harriet going off when Reverend Alden and I told her and Nels what was going on. I swear she would have marched right over to the café only Nels actually put his foot down. Reverend Miller, his wife and," he sighed, "'Hayden Johnson' and his wife, will be in church tomorrow." Nothing more was said as Caroline went back to cooking, the children went back to cleaning and Charles sat not saying another word. The atmosphere in the house was now a very subdued one as no one knew what to think or do.

**Scene Sixteen**

Maria stood beside her husband as he looked out the window of the room the Olsen's had been kind enough to save for them. The sun had set and the stars were smiling down upon the earth. She was concerned as he'd had to severe headaches hit within a twenty four hour period, and they were supposed to go to church the next day. The look he had on his face now seemed troubled as his eyes wandered over the view before him. "What is it, Hayden? Talk to me." She put her hand on his arm and looked at him with compassion in her eyes.

"I should know the Olsen's, the man named Charles," Hyrum's frustration poured out in his voice and show as he doubled up his fist and slammed it down upon the window seal, "I should know this place, but I don't!" He hung his head as every inch of him cried out for him to remember what he had lost.

"Oh, Hayden," Maria took a hold of his arms and gently nudged him to turn sideways, to face her, "If you're so sure of that why not ask someone? They seem like nice enough people."

"That's just it," Hyrum pulled away and walked to the other side of the room before turning around, "They _are_ nice people, well," he paused for a moment, "they are all nice except for that woman called Harriet. I think someone tied her corset too tight. Anyway," he walked back to the window, his nerves on edge, "If I know these people why doesn't one of them act as if they know me?" He was confused and hated it.

Thinking on everything she'd studied for months, Maria shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe they are simply afraid; after all, we don't know much about the human brain right now."

Hyrum scratched the back of his neck. His wife had a point, but did he dare ask anyone? A part of him wanted to, the other side of him was running scared. "We have to be to church on time," he headed for the bed not really knowing, or caring, if sleep would really comet, "We should go to bed; church starts early." All he knew was he had to find a way to relax and stop trying to remember. Maybe, just maybe, that's why he couldn't; he was trying too hard.

Maria only smiled as she slid under the covers. He may be thinking to go to sleep early, but she had different plans.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Little House on the Prairie or any of the original characters. As I have written more and taken an English composition class I'm no longer using a Beta reader, thus all mistakes are definitely my own. I put Reverend Alden with his wife, Anna…I never liked the fact they had him married for such a short time.

**Stranger To Himself**

**Chapter Nine**

**Scene Seventeen**

By the time Hyrum, Maria, Reverend Miller and his wife arrived at the church it looked as if the place was packed. "I know visiting reverends can bring a crowd out, but," Hyrum teased Reverend Miller, "Isn't this overdoing it?" That brought a chuckle out of all of them. How were they to know that word of Hyrum's return, as 'Hayden Johnson' had spread like wildfire, and people wanted to see it for themselves.

Once inside the church, the four stood up against the wall as there was no place to sit. However, that quickly changed as Nels forced Harriet to her feet, "Here Reverend," Nels smiled politely and pointed to the bench, "You may sit here." It did not pass by Hyrum or Maria that Willie and his friend, Tyler, were doing their best not to stare.

"Thank you," Reverend Miller and his wife sat down, Hyrum and Maria sat down beside their friends feeling surer than ever that maybe, just maybe, Hyrum had been right after all.

After the meeting and closing prayer had been said people began filing out one by one, Hyrum and Maria waited until everyone but the Millers had left before standing up. They saw no reason to fight any crowds. Once outside, Reverend Alden greeted his friends, "Will you be in town long?"

"I only planned on staying a couple of days," Reverend Miller answered, "But, Maria and Hayden were actually hoping to rest a spell," the two had talked to him just that morning and had gone so far as to admitting the area seemed familiar, "I was wondering if you and your dear wife, Anna, would take them in," John lifted his hand when Hyrum and Maria stopped to object, "I hate the idea of the two of you spending money on a hotel room when there's good folks like the Aldens to take you in."

**00000**

Harriet stood next to the mercantile watching the Aldens talking with the Millers and "Johnsons". Her furrowed eyebrows, pursed lips and folded arms made it clear she didn't like the situation. Nels walked up beside her, "Harriet, will you stop standing here like some vulture waiting for its next meal!"

Her eyes widened, what had come over her husband? He'd actually been quite blunt with her several times in the past two days. "It's not natural! He mentally ill!" she hissed.

Appalled at his wife's attitude, Nels snapped and hissed as firmly as he ever had, "Having amnesia does _not _make one mentally ill! You_ will_ march yourself back into that house and behave yourself!"

Harriet whirled around and huffed, "Next thing you'll be telling me is 'Hayden Johnson' and his wife are going to be Dr. Thompson's replacement!" As she disappeared into the house, Nel's remembered what he'd been told about Maria now being a nurse. A slow 'I've got her' smile crept across his face as he headed for Dr. Thompson's.

**Scene Eighteen**

Shock shone as Hyrum and Maria's face as they sat in the Alden's front room. Charles Ingalls, Nels Olsen, Lars Hansen, Jonathon Garvey and Dr. Thompson had surprised everyone when they knocked on the door. However, the group of men had downright shocked everyone but the Aldens with their request.

"Do you mind repeating that?" Hyrum looked at the group as if they'd just grown wings or something right in front of his eyes. He couldn't believe what his ears had heard.

"Look," Dr. Thompson took over, "the Millers mentioned the fact that your wife is a nurse and that, while you have amnesia when it comes to who you are and where you're from, you've managed to retain a lot of medical knowledge. I'm stretched out as it is. It's been suggested by one of our leading citizens that the two of you be my replacement. I am more than willing to drop in twice a month and check on things if the two of you will agree to it."

Hyrum sat back on the couch not quite sure what to say. He _had _helped out Dr. Lee a number of times with the medical knowledge that had not been lost to him. More than ever, Hyrum began seriously wonder if, by chance, he was a doctor himself. If he was, it would explain all the stares he'd gotten throughout their travels on the road. A country doctor would have to travel quite a bit and see more than a few patients. "It's up to Maria," Hyrum finally spoke, "I'll do what I can if she wants to stay." All eyes turned to the woman sitting next to Hyrum.

Maria felt a thousand butterflies flying around in her stomach. This was a golden opportunity and she knew it, but she'd never planned to practice any sort of medicine anywhere without a full-fledged doctor by her side. "You promise you would drop by as often as your schedule will allow?" she asked as she looked at Dr. Thompson.

He nodded and gave her a gentle smile, "If I can't make it to Walnut Grove at least twice a month, for a few days, I'll send someone."

She shrugged her shoulders, "We'll need a place of our own," Maria looked at the Aldens, "As much as I appreciate your hospitality, there is no kitchen large enough to hold two women for very long." That got everyone to laughing quite hard.

"There's a room above the doctor's office," Dr. Thompson grinned, "the two you are more than welcome to use it. I'll be out of it by tomorrow afternoon. I need to be in Sleepy Eye as soon as possible." One by one the men took their leave, only when they were a good mile away from the Alden's did the they start talking again.

"What do you think Harriet will do once she finds out?" Charles asked he laughed and looked at Nels.

Nels only shrugged his shoulders and answered with a smile upon his face, "Good thing the fish are biting this time of year?"

"Yah, he'll need a lot of worms. Maybe, we should give them to him." Lars busted up laughing then stopped as he sighed, "I just hope being back, seeing us, will jar something loose in that 'noggin' of his," Lars shook his head, "Not right having to call him Mr. Johnson. We need Hyrum back."

Charles smiled weakly, " I know. However, for now, we best count our blessings he and Maria agreed to stay."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Little House on the Prairie or any of the original characters. As I have written more and taken an English composition class I'm no longer using a Beta reader, thus all mistakes are definitely my own. I put Reverend Alden with his wife, Anna…I never liked the fact they had him married for such a short time.

**Stranger To Himself**

**Chapter Ten**

**Scene Nineteen**

The children's laughter rang though the schoolyard as Hyrum and Maria rode by. They'd just made the rounds meeting people. Maria was growing more and more convinced the people of Walnut Grove knew more about her husband than they were letting on; after all, a body did not have to say anything for their eyes to speak volumes. On the other hand, he had seemed to have let the whole idea go.

The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but it was still very much on the cold side. Fall was slowly slipping away and Maria knew they'd be dealing with winter snow soon enough. Once Hyrum stopped the buggy in front of the mercantile they climbed out of the buggy and up the stairs, Maria ran over the list of things that she and "Hayden" needed.

Nels was behind the counter when Anna and Hyrum shut the door behind them. Nels smiled, while it felt strange to call Dr. Baker "Mr. Johnson", it was good to have the man back in town. "What may I do for you?" Nels found himself glad Harriet had once again gotten a bee in her bonnet and had gone to visit her sister and wouldn't be home for another couple of hours.

Maria started rattling off the things they needed while Hyrum, for the first time, took a hard look around. A funny feeling started coming up him, then his head started hurting. It hurt so bad he had to grab the shelf in front of him with one hand and his forehead with another. Out of the corner of her eye, Maria saw him and hurried to his side, Nels hurried to his side too. "Hayden!" Maria grabbed a hold of her husband's arm, "What is it?"

Hyrum didn't answer at first then slowly said, "I think I best go outside."

Maria looked at Nels who wore a very concerned look upon his face, "I've told you everything we need. I'll be back in a moment."

"Fine." Nels said as Maria held onto Hyrum and walked out the door. Once Hyrum was sitting in the buggy, the headache seemed to ease up. "I know we were going to go the town social tonight," Anna stood next to the buggy, "but, maybe we best stay home."

Hyrum opened his eyes, he'd been leaning back with them shut, "We'll see." He hadn't had a headache this bad for over a week. It scared him as there were a million things he could think of that would be causing it. Maria went back into the store, paid for the items they needed then brought the items out.

Nels stood by window watching the couple leave wondering if he and the rest of the people in Walnut Grove were doing the right thing.

**Scene Twenty**

The music was playing and the people attending were either dancing on the floor or visiting on the sidelines. "Looks like he decided to attend after all," Nels watched as Dr. Baker and Maria entered the building, "there's got to be a way to get him to remember who we are, who he is."

Charles felt the same way, more than once he'd almost broke down and told "Hayden" the truth only he couldn't. He kept remembering the danger his good friend might be in if anyone pushed him. "Me too, Nels," he tapped the man on the arm before heading to get Caroline, "we just have to keep hoping."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maria asked as she and Hyrum danced, "Maybe we should have Dr. Thompson look at you. He gets in tomorrow."

Hyrum looked around the room as he and Maria continued dancing. He'd finally started realizing his headaches came when he was trying to remember where, and when, he seen something or someone. "I don't think that's necessary," he smiled, "but, if it would set your mind at ease, I'll talk to him."

While the two of them talked, Harriet was busy doing her own talking. "I still can't believe Dr. Thompson and the others asked Dr. Baker and his wife to cover for him," she kept her voice low while she talked to one of her visiting relatives. He doesn't even know who he is! What if he doesn't his medical knowledge as well as the Millers says he does. What it…." Her words were cut shot by Nels once more.

"Harriet," his voice, once again, very firm, "I told you not to talk about Dr. Baker this way." Harriet stared. She was amazed. When it came to Dr. Baker, her husband was actually standing his ground.

"I meant no insult, Nels," she pasted a smile upon her face for the sake of her company; "I'm just worried is all. What if he gives us the wrong medicine for the wrong thing?"

Nels only glared at her harder, "Maria is one very capable nurse and Dr. Thompson told us last time he was here that Dr. Lee, from Burnsville, vouched for the fact that Hyrum Baker's knowledge of medicine has not bee diminished. So," he leaned slightly forward, "be quiet!"

Maria and Hyrum could see Nels chewing his wife out, though they could not hear them. "I pity him," Maria chuckled, "Such a nice man and with a wife like that, life can't be that pleasant for him."

"I wouldn't worry, he's always…" "Hayden" stopped abruptly as he realized what he'd started to say.

"Hayden?" Maria looked at Hyrum's somewhat pale face, "Are you all right?"


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Little House on the Prairie or any of the original characters. As I have written more and taken an English composition class I'm no longer using a Beta reader, thus all mistakes are definitely my own. I put Reverend Alden with his wife, Anna…I never liked the fact they had him married for such a short time. Dr. Baker's memories of Lars Hansen come from the episode "Harvest of Friends".

**Stranger To Himself**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Scene Twenty-One**

Hyrum sat on the front pew of the darkened church. He'd had to talk himself blue in the face, but he'd convinced Maria to stay at the dance and visit the other residents of Walnut Grove while he took time to be alone and think. Since the church had been left unlocked for the duration of the dance, Hyrum had taken advantage of it.

Reverend Alden stood in the back of the church. Maria had found him and begged him to go talk to her husband. He'd had no problems saying yes to the woman's request. After all, he'd known Hyrum for more years than he could count. Slowly he walked up the aisle and stopped once he was next to the pew on which Dr. Baker sat. "May I sit down?"

Hyrum might have asked him to leave, but he was a reverend and this _was_ his church. "Go ahead, but I'm not much company right now." He answered as he kept his face on the cross in front of him.

All the time he'd been walking to the church, Reverend Alden had been thinking and praying. Unsure of what exactly had transpired at the dance to make Hyrum leave, Robert didn't want to 'rock the boat' per se. Still, he wanted to help, "Sometimes it helps to talk."

Hyrum fought the emotions running through him. Eight months, it had been eight months since he'd woke up in the Randall home with no knowledge to as who he was or where he was from. Well, maybe that wasn't quite true. "My name is not Hayden Johnson," Hyrum began talking and, slowly, found himself pouring out his story to the man beside him, "I want to know who I am, but I'm not going to remember on my own only I knew, I mean _knew_ Mr. Olson had put up with Harriet's ways for a long time," He turned his face towards the reverend, who was fighting to keep his emotions in check himself, "and that bothers me a great deal. Maria has wanted me to talk to you for some time."

Robert remembered what everyone had been warned about. Cautiously, he asked, "Are you asking me if we, I mean, the people in Walnut Grove know you?" he was hoping that's what the man was getting at.

Before Hyrum could answer, Maria came running in, "Hayden, Lars Hansen just collapsed over at the dance. I need your help! I think it's the man's heart!"

**Scene Twenty-Two**

The Ingalls, Garvey's, Olson's and other families were talking in hushed whispers when Maria and Hyrum rushed into the building where the dance was being held. "Where is he?" Hyrum looked at Charles.

"In the back room," Charles led Hyrum and Maria into the back room, shutting the door behind him as the three entered the room. Hyrum started checking Mr. Hansen over. There was something about checking out the one man he'd had more than one 'friendly fight' with that pushed down the wall keeping his memory back. "_Go ahead and take them Ingalls, make the old man happy. You know he wouldn't dare keep those chickens because they would die on him and then folks would know he was a fraud' 'Fraud! You old billy goat! You can't even blow a whistle on time! He's three minutes late.' "Nay, but, you are three minutes early_!" Hyrum had to brace himself as the memory hit him full force.

"What is it? Is he alright?" Charles asked, concerned by the look on "Hayden's" face. Before Hyrum could answer Lars opened his eyes.

"What am I doing here?" Lars started to move only to find Hyrum's hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going anyway. It looks like you've had a minor heart attack and you need to rest for now." Hyrum told him.

"Is that what the nurse says?" Lars didn't want to admit he needed to rest and, as long as Hyrum didn't remember he was a doctor, Lars figured he might as well see if he could work it so he could get off the cot he was lying on.

"It's what your doctor says, you old coot," Hyrum grinned from ear to ear, "And I don't care what you say. It's your watch that is off not mine!" Hyrum was beaming from ear to ear while Lars stared at him and Charles, once he came out of shock, started laughing. It felt great to hear Hyrum getting after Lars once more.

**Closing Scene**

The people of Walnut Grove were once again gathered only this time it was to celebrate the renewal of Dr. Baker's and Maria's wedding vows. The two had talked it out and decided that since Dr. Baker had always wanted his friends to attend his wedding, if he ever got married, they might as well.

"It's good to have you back, really back." Jonathon shook Hyrum's hand and then Maria's.

"Yah," Lars, who was able to be up and about for short periods of time, walked up, "even an old fraud like you is needed around here."

"Fraud! Why you…" Hyrum started to lay into Lars only to find Maria, Charles, Caroline and everyone else in attendance roaring with laughter. Hyrum started grinning and laughing, "Well, for a fraud I didn't do too bad of a job on you!" That only made the laughter in the room worse than ever.


End file.
